


Andromeda

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Gang Violence, Highschool AU, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: Follows the Highschool romance between Tom and you.Highschool/Gang AU





	1. Milky Way

You grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen fridge and headed up stairs to your room. It’s been a long day and you were ready to just pass out. You entered and turned on the light. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed something. You let out a scream seeing a figure lying on your bed not moving. You dropped you water bottle. It landed hard but didn’t open luckily.

" Y/N ARE U OKAY? " Your father yelled from the living room. He was engrossed in a game that was on and was too lazy to run upstairs.  
" I'm fine " You yelled back. You closed your door and locked it. Your father barely trusted you enough to get you a lock. You practically had to beg. You picked up the water bottle and put it on your nightstand. 

" idiot. “ You whispered walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. You punched him in the shoulder. He groaned and attempted to say something.  
" Is something wrong? " You turned his face to you. It was covered in cuts and bruises. " Another fight? " You asked him and he nodded. You muttered curse words under your breath. Tom laughed a little but it came out as a groan. You sat next to him on the bed and lifted his shirt; his chest was covered in bruises. You poked his rib. He almost screamed. 

You sighed and got of the bed. You pulled out a first aid kit from underneath.  
" I told you to stop fighting. I can’t keep treating you here like this. Your ribs are broken. You're going to have to hide here a couple days until you’re well enough to crawl back out the window you came from. " You frowned and started cleaning the cuts on his face. A small tear ran down your face as you dabbed at the cuts. He always did this. His life wasn’t easy. The only way for him to make ends meet for his family was to join a gang. Since then he’s been always showing up with cuts and bruises. 

" I'm sorry " He mumbled and gave you a lop-sided smile. You couldn’t help but smile back. You applied some cream to the cuts on his face and moved to his chest. You couldn't do much about broken ribs. You wrapped them up and inspected the rest of his body his fists were bloodied so you cleaned and applied cream to them. You helped him change into some shorts and t-shirt that you always kept just in case he stayed over. He lay on one side of the bed and you laid on the other. You took a sip from the now lukewarm water bottle. You placed the water bottle back on the nightstand. You cuddled next to Tom trying not to lay on his ribs. You both stared up at the poster you had of the Milky Way galaxy on your ceiling. Tom always joked about becoming an astronaut one day. He felt so small in such a big vast galaxy. 

“Tom? " You asked to check if he didn’t pass out yet.  
“Hmmm?” He asked.  
" Promise me something. Please don’t get hurt anymore. I can’t keep doing this”  
He leaned over to give you a kiss on the forehead before returning to look at the ceiling.  
You noticed that he never promised. 

~~ 3 Months Later~~~  
You walked towards school. You said goodbye to your father and walked down the street. After you walked about a block a motorcycle slowed down next to you.  
" Mornin. Beautiful." Tom smirked. He handed you a helmet.  
" Morning. Sexy. " You grabbed the helmet and put it on. You got on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped your arms around his waist. He drove you to school. You did this often. You only lived a few blocks over but still almost every morning he’d pick you up. It was relaxing riding the motorcycle. Hearing and feeling the wind rushing past as he speed down the block.

He rolled up to the parking lot. You hopped off and took the helmet off and put it on the bike. Tom grabbed your hand and you two walked into school. You got occasional stares from people. Ever since you became public with your relationship 3 months ago people couldn’t stop staring. You’ve been together for over a year but decided to keep it secret at first.

" I still think he must have threatened her into a relationship or something. After she was forced to tutor him last year. " Daisy mumbled to her friend Sara.  
" AYO! Tom! " Chris yelled down the hallway. Tom waved to him as Chris walked over. You waved to him as well. He walked with you all to class.  
" Are you going to come to the concert tonight Tom? " Chris asked.  
"I can’t. Y/N and I are going to the movies. " Kris answered. You were both going to see the Purge tonight. “ Lame “ Chris laughed. You punched him the arm.  
" OUCH! " Chris screamed sarcastically. Kris burst out laughing.  
You friend Mia walked in the class. You waved her over. She sat on the other side of you. You whispered to her. " Why don't you go to the concert tonight with Chris? He needs someone to go with. " 

"... How about no? And anyway I like someone else. " Mia blushed. " That Naveen kid. He’s pretty cute. “  
“ He's younger than you though. You cougar. " You laughed.  
" All right class lets get started. " The teacher entered the classroom.  
After school you and Mia went to the courtyard. Chris and Tom had practice till 5.  
You’ll sat down on the bench. You munched on a bag of Doritos.  
" Do you ever plan on telling your father? " Mia asked as she stole a chip. 

" I'll put it in my will. " You joked. " But seriously, one day he will find out and I bet it would be better for you to tell him than for him to find out from another person. " Mia looked concerned.  
" I'll worry about that in the future. " You frowned. You knew eventually you would have to tell him but you didn't want to you know he would overreact.  
He been super overprotective of you for years. Ever since you lost your mom 7 years ago. She was at the convenience store buying some snacks for family movie night. There was a drive by and she was hit in the crossfire. 

You remembered that night so clearly. The panic when your mother never came home. Your fathers face when he opened the door and there were police officers.  
He worked on the force so it was extremely hard for him. He’d always investigated these things happening to other people but he never thought it would happen to him. He was never the same after. He did he best to stay strong for you but you could hear him sobbing every night. 

He was alone.


	2. My Galaxy

You sat around and did your homework. Mia left after about an hour. It was around 5:30. Tom was late.  
" We're back. " Tom ran up to you. You stuffed your books back into your backpack. Chris looked exhausted; he took a deep breath before lying down on the grass.  
" The movie starts at 7. We should hurry up and go to your house. I need to shower. " Tom kicked lightly Chris’s leg. " We’re leaving. "  
" Fine. Bye! I'm going to rest for a couple more minutes. " Chris closed his eyes. 

You and Tom walked back to the student parking lot. You quickly drove home.  
" Hurry up and shower. " You unlocked the front door. You walked to your room while Tom went to take a shower.  
You checked your watch it was about 6. You changed into some different clothes and grabbed your wallet. You went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge pouring yourself a glass of juice you closed the fridge and leaned against it. You sighed.  
" Should I try and tell my dad? You mumbled to yourself.  
" Tell him what? " Tom appeared in your line of sight. " Oh Shit! " You almost dropped your cup. "Don’t sneak up on me like that! " You yelled. Avoiding the question.  
" Let's go. " Tom laughed.  
" Did you clean up everything in the bathroom? " You asked.  
“ Yep. No evidence to my existence. “ He laughed but it made you feel uncomfortable. 

You and Tom headed out to the movies. You laughed your asses off at the dumb character and jumped at some of the fight scenes. Towards the end of the movie you glanced up at Tom’s face. He had a small bruise on his chin. He had tried to cover it up but you could tell. No matter what you said to him he wouldn’t stop fighting. It broke your heart.  
*One day this will be the end of you Tom* You thought quietly to yourself. You couldn’t lose him. Your dark thoughts began to sour your mood. Even on the drive home from the movies Tom could feel your bad vibes. He had dropped you about a block away from home. He looked up at you.  
" Is everything alright, love? " Tom asked. For a second you though about lying and saying everything was okay but you just couldn’t.  
" You're fighting again aren’t you? Did you even stop in the first place or did you just get better at hiding it? " You couldn’t look at him in the face. He didn’t respond it was just silence. 

" I can’t do this with you anymore. " You continued to look at the ground tears dropping on to the concrete.  
" Babe don’t please.. don’t do this. " Tom grabbed your hand. You pulled it away and looked up at him.  
" I can’t live knowing one day you'll get shot by another gangbanger or get killed by a cop or something.... I just can’t Tom. “  
“I'm sorry. I love you so much but i... i don’t know. " You began to walk towards your house. Your heart hurt as you continued to walk to the house and Tom didn’t stop you. 

\--------------------------------- 

It’s been a few days since you broke up with Tom and you were barely holding on. You father didn’t understand why you were so irritable and sulking so much. You even skipped out on school. Tom hadn’t said a word to since that night. Even the one-day you show up at school he acted as if you weren’t even there.  
You decided to show up to school today. People talked and whispered wondering what happened to you and the bad boy. You ignored all of them.  
You opened up your locker and a little white note fell out. 

_Please meet me. I want to make things right. I know I can never live without you. You’re the brightest star in my galaxy. I'll become a better person for you. I know the past couple days I’ve been a shit person but I’ll make it up to you. Lets me and talk. Dress up._

The address on the bottom was for a sketchy part of town, which is where Tom lived. There was also the date and time he wanted to meet.  
You slid the note in your pocket. You loved Tom and you wanted to be with him so much. You thought about not going but realized that you had to you couldn’t survive another day knowing he’s not yours. 

That night you prepared for whatever was going to happen. You put on a blue dress and some heels.  
" Where are you going looking like that? " Your father grabbed his gun and badge putting it in his holster. You smiled a bit.  
" I'm going to meet my boyfriend. " You smiled for the first time in awhile.  
" Boyfriend. When the hell did this happen? I need to meet him first. What’s his name? Does he go to your school? " Your father glared.  
“ Its fine dad. His name is Tom and we met at school. We’re just going to meet for dinner at Roscoe’s. I’m taking an Uber there. Everything’s fine. “ You lied as best you could.

"Text me every 15 minutes. If you don’t ill roll up in my squad car with lights flashing. " Your father kissed you on the forehead and headed out the door to work. You fixed up your hair and makeup and about an hour later headed out.  
You decided to take the city bus instead of uber to Tom’s neighborhood. After getting off at the bus stop you briskly walk to his house. It wasn’t the best neighborhood to be in at this time of night. There was a lot of gangs and violence in the neighborhood. Tom lived alone supported him and his little brother. His mom had disappeared years ago.

You turned the corner only to see the last thing you’d ever imagine.  
A stand off between the cops and a gangbanger going down in front of Tom’s apartment building.  
" Put the gun down now! " One of the cops yelled at the man wielding a gun. You realized that cop was your father. You had stopped walking at this time. You pulled out your phone to tell Tom what was going on and to not come downstairs to meet you.  
_Tom there’s some sort of stand off going on with the police down at your apartment building don’t come…._

You couldn’t finish your text. The cops started yelling louder and you looked up.

Tom was coming down his apartment stairs. Headphones on clearly not paying attention. He was dressed up in a nice suit and holding some roses. He barely had enough money to afford gas yet he managed to get a nice suit.  
" Sir get out of the way. " Your father yells. The gangbanger immediately grabbed Tom and held a gun to his stomach. You dropped your purse and phone in shock.  
Tom was in shock for a few seconds before scanning the area looking for you and your eyes met. The frightened look on his face broke you. You started sobbing.  
" Let go the man or we will shoot. " Your father yells. The gangbanger is irritated and realizes he’s probably not getting out the situation.  
In the blink of an eye 2 shots are fired. You let out a scream and run forward. 

" What are you doing here Y/N? " Your father goes wide-eyed when he sees you but at that moment it’s as if everything has faded away. The gangbanger and Tom‘s body is lying on the floor. You run towards him. The gangbangers dead but Tom is still breathing.  
You run to him and hold him in your arms." No, no, no this can’t be happening. Please Tom don’t leave me. I can’t live without you. " You can barely breathe. There’s blood everywhere. 

The roses lay abandoned and his headphones had fallen off.  
" Shh. Its.... okay..... My Love. Maybe it’s for the best.... " Tom manages to choke out words. He reaches up and wipes away your tear. Blood is filling his mouth and he’s having a hard time talking.  
" I cant... You’re my world, my entire galaxy. " You choke on your words. You try your best to keep pressure on his wound.  
You feel your father’s presence next to you but he says nothing. You hear sirens, paramedics must be on the way.  
" My brother…" Tom was getting weaker. Blood was pooling on the sidewalk beneath you and him. You sobbed hard. You couldn’t lose him, not another person.  
"I’ll help him. I'm sorry for everything that happened this week. I was stupid. I love you so much Tom. " You could feel Tom body becoming limp in your arms. " No! NO!" You cried out. 

" I lo.. " Tom became limp at that moment. The life leaving his body.  
" Tom, Tom... " You shook his shoulder. " Wake up, stay with me please". You shook his body. You father reached down to check Tom vitals. There was nothing. You sobbed. Your father put a hand to your shoulder after a few minutes. You aggressively shook it off.  
You stared at Tom’s beautiful face before closing his eyes. You ran your hand through his dark brown hair. There was blood in his hair and on your hands. You noticed it and began wiping it off on your dress. You repeatedly wiped the blood off till your hand were num.  
You picked up one of the bloody roses off of the ground before wiping the rest of your tears and walking away. 

 

1 Year Later 

You weren’t the same person as before. You were quieter and your demeanor changed completely.  
You father never brought up the incident or asked about Tom. He only handed you a card to a therapist that you attended a couple days a week. You agreed to go and he never asked about it again. You were grateful for that. You needed to deal with it in your own way.  
Tonight you sat outside in the grass in your backyard. You played with a kitten your father had got you a few months ago. You named her Andromeda. A code word between you and Tom. He was always obsessed with the stars and galaxies. He talked about how it made him feel so small and insignificant and that there was so much life outside of our tiny planet. 

At that moment a shooting star fell. You stared at it but didn’t make a wish. 

" Maybe that’s Tom. " You let out a small sad laugh and scratched Andromeda's head. You picked her up and headed inside. You dad was seated at the table. Tom’s little brother sat at the table with him as well. You father was nice enough to foster him as he had nowhere else to go. It took awhile but he opened up to your father and felt like apart of the family. You were still struggling. Your grief consumed you for months you’d barely talked to the both of them.  
" Dad.. " You looked at him. 

" How about lets go out to lunch tomorrow. Together. All 3 of us. Get some burger and fries and a nice milkshake. " You gave him the best smile you could.  
He seemed to brighten up alot. " Yeah. Honey, that’s great. " He seemed happy for the first time in awhile. He was suffering from Tom’s death too. As a cop you’re supposed to save people and deescalate hostage situations. It was hard to deal with the fact that he screwed up.  
You hugged him before heading to your room. You sat Andromeda on her bed and laid down on yours. You stared up at the galaxy poster on the ceiling before whispering one thing. 

" Goodbye Tom. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments and feedback. Thanks. :) 
> 
> I wrote this along time ago but wasn't happy and decided to redo it. I think its a-lot better now. I hope. :)


End file.
